


Tragedy at the Waterpark

by tentacleproctologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is a Dragqueen, Exhibitionism, F/M, Getting stuck in small spaces, Hyper Ass, Shemale, Yeah i know its not super pc but Dave isnt actually trans so its what fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacleproctologist/pseuds/tentacleproctologist
Summary: Rose leans a tragic fact about giant booty and tiny water tubes.Dave has giant tits but uses He pronouns because hes just a dragqueen. Its a weird situation thats not really addressed in here at all.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	Tragedy at the Waterpark

“Well here we are, at Willys west and wet hell. A urban fuckin jungle of tubes pumping disease and filth unto the uncertain masses. If I do not make it out a fuckin live, tell my brother to eat a dick.” Dave said, adjusting his sunglasses, hello kitty bikini straining under his silicon breasts as Rose sighed next to him.  
“Its just a water park.” Rose said, ass spilling out of a blue one piece, a logo for Sweet Cheeks proudly emblazoned on the back.  
“You say water park I say capitalist rendition of hell, that lazy river is just a imitation of Styx, trying to drown you in debauchery and vice as you sink into your tiny O like the fuckin sarlaac.” Dave said handing the pairs tickets in as he walked through the turnstile.  
“If you hate it so much why did you, oh!” Rose said, gasping as her step was interrupted, she turned behind her, her ass caught in the three fingered grip of the turnstile. Rose huffed as she tried to pry herself away from the undersized booth, her ass stretching under the effort but never giving way. “Um… Dave… help?”  
The drag queen sighed, adjusting his hard on through the swimsuit as he leaped to the other side, sighing at the red welts on Roses over squeezed rump. “Once again the big D has to save the day.” Dave said, pressing a stiletto foot, on the swimsuit. “Now take a deep breath and say “Harder daddy.”  
Rose blinked “Harder da-yeow!” Rose yelped as Dave stomped on Roses ass, the heeled foot being swallowed up in the doughy expanse as Roses ass slowly pushed through the turnstile. The law student crashed to the floor as Roses ass wobbled free of its prison, the turnstile spinning freely as Dave helped his friend up.  
“Hurry up now people are staring at you turning a fuckin turnstile into another porn scene. I’m a fuckin fuck for hire and I have more class then that.”  
Rose sighed, looking up at a sign for a slide. The Plummeting pipe. She looked up, the winding black tube standing several stories tall, “Lets go on that one.” She pointed, rushing off to get in line, ass cheeks wobbling with each step.  
“Hey slow down cut the Baywatch shit.” Dave said as he followed the enthusiastic girl, well it can’t be that bad.  
Several minutes later Dave changed his opinion, it WAS that bad.  
“Rose.” Dave muffled out, face firmly planted into Rose’s ass which jutted from Rose’s place three stairs above Dave to wobble at, and invade Dave’s personal space. “Could you move a little faster?”  
“I wish I could but this lines really slow.” Rose said, hoping to get a better look, the motion merely pushing Dave deeper and deeper between Roses bouncy butt.  
“Uuugh.” Dave sighed, the line behind him far too thick for him to make them step back so he can pry himself off. Guess he’s just stuck like this.  
Fuck he’s hard. Dave sighed adjusting his boner again.  
“How do you do this anyway?” Dave complained. “We are in a fucking line, this is the least sexy thing in the planet and you turned it into a fuckin stripper show. Every person behind me is staring at us in our human centipede trying to get in on this action. Why does everything devolve into some weird softcore pornfest with you. Weren’t you just satisfied with a colossal ass, you literally have to shove it in my face?”  
Rose bit her lip as she looked down. “Well it’s not that big. And what about Roxy, she starts orgy’s in lines all the time.”  
Dave rolled his eyes under between the two feet of doughy flesh he was wedged in. “Rose, your sister LITTERALLY offers to suck dick in the middle of lines, it’s not the same thing as this weird softcore pornography you exist in.” Dave muttered, slowly stroking his erect cock under his bikini bottoms, no one would notice. This cool dude beating his meat several feet in the air with his face engulfed in his best friend’s ass. It wasn’t voyeur if you don’t see anyone watching right? Dave grunted feeling himself get close.  
“Oh look it’s our turn.” Rose said, pulling Dave’s face free from his prison as he whipped his hand out of his swimsuit. Damnit.  
Rose bent over the black tunnel, sliding down the hole head first, her ass squeezing through the pipe as the girl disappeared under the tunnel. Dave waited for a bit before going down, enjoying the sheer drop, the twist and turns, before crashing into a thick pillow wall.  
“…Rose.” Dave started, the drag queen grabbing her shades as she righted herself from her position, her legs firmly weged under the marshmellowy obstruction. “Did you get stuck in the slide?”  
“…I am not rose.” Rose whispered with a slight whimper, the pear shaped girls legs flailing in some failed attempt to pry herself freed. “I do not know this girl.”  
Dave sighed. “Look just, don’t fuckin kick me in the face and I’ll crack this thing open and get us free.” Dave lifted her hips, her crotch rubbing into Rose’s pillow rump as she struggled to squeeze rose flat enough to slip through.  
Dave bit his lip, his needy cock feeling itself squeezed alongside Rose’s slippery behind as the girl eeped under her. Dave grinded against the girl, her pushing becoming languid as getting off prioritized getting off. He was so close, balls throbbing as Roses ass engulfed him around his swimsuit. He was almost there.  
Rose slipped through the pipe at the same time Dave came, the pair spilling out of the tunnel with thick ropes of cum drenching Dave’s hair the two panting as they floated in the exit pool free of the cramped hell.  
“Let’s go home.” Dave said after a moment, rinsing the cum out of her hair.  
“…okay.” Rose mumbled.


End file.
